Big Boss
by aachannoichi
Summary: The title is a work in progress, but anyway, this is about Big Boss and his involvement in the Les Enfant Terribles Project. Just started working on it last week, so it's currently unfinished.


Big Boss  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but due to your last tour of duty and the injuries you sustained, you are no longer capable of fathering children..."  
  
"He's sustained a lot of injuries; a broken ankle, dislocated shoulder in the left arm, and his skull is slightly cracked, which is causing the most serious injury, the swelling of his brain."  
  
"Does he have permanent brain damage?"  
  
"Not that we can tell at the moment."  
  
"Will he ever come out of the coma?"  
  
"Right now it's hard to tell..."  
  
"The project will continue as planned."  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work? He was rendered sterile after all."  
  
"Yes, it is true he could never naturally father a child, but he does still have some active sperm cells in the sample we collected. Once we've isolated the active sperm cells we will insert them into the host subject..."  
  
The light poured into the small hospital room. The nurse walked in and changed the IV bag. While she was carefully preparing the IV bag, she looked down and saw that the patient was finally awake.  
  
"Where am I?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. "You're conscious; I must go get the doctors."  
  
"Wait." He said. "Tell me where I am first."  
  
"You're in Oakridge Hospital."  
  
"When did I get here?"  
  
"Uh." She hesitated. "You've been here for about two months."  
  
"Really?" He questioned. "Two months?"  
  
"Let me get the doctor." She said softly. "He can explain what happened to you."  
  
The nurse walked out of the room, while he just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Ah hello Mr. Takayama." The doctor said cheerfully as he walked into the room. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well rested." He said.  
  
"You should be." The doctor said. "You've been asleep for two months."  
  
The doctor bent over and checked his left eye for clouding, and he checked his heart rate, his pulse, and then took his blood pressure. It was amazing; everything was quite normal. After writing down everything in his notes, he sat down in a chair next to his bed and began to ask the normal doctor questions.  
  
"Do you remember what happened to you out there?"  
  
"Bits and pieces." He replied. "I remember walking though the jungle and hitting a land mine and everything going all white."  
  
"So you remember mostly everything." The doctor said writing in his notes. "What happened was when you hit that land mine you were hurled about fifty feet into the air and you hit a tree. Considering the velocity in which you were said to have hit the tree, it's a miracle that you're alive."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Well Mr. Takayama," The doctor said standing up. "Most of the injuries you sustained while in the coma have healed. However you may need some rehabilitation for your ankle, which was broken during the accident and you may also need some rehabilitation for your right arm. In addition want to run a cat-scan to make sure that the swelling in your brain hasn't caused any permanent damage."  
  
"When do you think I'll be able to go back to the battlefield?" He asked.  
  
"You want to go back?" The doctor questioned. "Well, I'm sure you'll probably be able to return to battle in about three maybe four months."  
  
"That's too long." He grumbled.  
  
"Well Mr. Takayama, considering your age and the extent of your injuries, I think it's quite possible you'll be here for that long." He said preparing to get up. "However, if you don't push yourself too hard, the process could be sped up by at least a month."  
  
The doctor walked over to the door and prepared to leave, but before he exited the room he gave one last word of advice to his ailing patent, "I know you are very anxious to return to the battlefield Mr. Takayama, but even after your injuries have fully healed, I would advise against it. How you've managed to carry on this long with the loss of your right eye is amazing. Maybe it would be best if you seriously considered retirement."  
  
The doctor closed the door.  
  
"Hm, retirement." He said bitterly. "I can't retire now. There are still too many things I need to do."  
  
"Julian Takayama, also known as Big Boss, the world's greatest solider." The doctor said speaking into his tape recorder. "Age fifty-seven, height 6'2, weight 225 pounds, Bloodtype O+. After sustaining serious injuries during his last tour of duty, which resulted in him being comatose for nearly ten weeks; Mr. Takayama has finally awaken and he appears to be alert. All his vital signs are functioning normally. There is no clouding of his left eye and he is even questioning his ability to return to battle. However, it is my professional recommendation that Mr. Takayama refrain from combat duties. The full extent of his injuries has yet to be discovered, however he may have walk with a cane due to his ankle injury. A cat-scan has been scheduled for this afternoon at one to see if there was any permanent damage done to his brain."  
  
The doctor turned off the tape recorder and began to finish up some of the lingering paper work that was on his desk. As he was diligently working, another doctor came into his office.  
  
"So Big Boss has awakened." The doctor said sitting down on the side of the desk.  
  
"Dr. Montgomery what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to inquire about our patient Dr. Price?" Dr. Montgomery said peeking around at some of the papers strewn about his desk. "I had heard that he was awake."  
  
"News travels fast." Dr. Price said not looking up from his paper work.  
  
"Indeed. So how is Big Boss? No permanent damage I hope?"  
  
"I will be running a cat-scan on him this afternoon." Dr. Price said coolly. "Then we will be able to determine if there is any permanent damage."  
  
Dr. Montgomery said nothing.  
  
"Do you have any other business here doctor?" Dr. Price asked.  
  
"Just one more thing," He replied. "You haven't mentioned to him, anything about the Les Enfant Terribles Project have you?"  
  
"No not yet." Dr. Price answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"We feel that until the project is completed we shouldn't mention this to him."  
  
"So how is the project progressing?" Dr. Price said nonchalantly.  
  
"Everything is going according to plan." Dr. Montgomery said with pride. "The host subject is a few weeks into her pregnancy and all seems to be going well."  
  
"You make it seem as if she's a specimen, not human." Dr. Price said angrily. "Dr. Nicole Forman has a name you know."  
  
"As far as this project is concerned, she is just a specimen; host for our terrible children." He replied coldly.  
  
Dr. Montgomery got up from the desk and left the office. Dr. Price finally looked up and hissed, "What an asshole." 


End file.
